


Cuando la nieve lo cubre todo

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hay mucha nieve en la historia, Strauss está enfadada, encerrados en un motel, es su cumpleaños y Hotch la sorprende, se me dan muy mal las etiquetas, y los resúmenes también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Hotch y Strauss se quedan atrapados en un motel por la nieve, y ella no lo está llevando bien, puesto que es un día importante para ella, así que él intenta sorprenderla para que se sienta bien.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 3





	Cuando la nieve lo cubre todo

**Author's Note:**

> He leído por ahí que el 14 de Diciembre era el cumpleaños de Strauss, así que he escrito esta pequeña historia. ¡Disfrutad!

Erin miró por la ventana cómo caía la nieve uniformemente de nuevo sobre toda la que había caído el día anterior. Había nevado toda la noche, tanto que el coche estaba totalmente sepultado. Suspiró tristemente apartándose de la ventana.

-No dejará de nevar por lo menos en un par de horas más Erin, y no podremos salir de aquí de momento. Da igual lo mucho que lo desees -le dijo Aaron desde la cama.

-Ya lo sé. Es que me siento muy frustrada. Y tampoco hay cobertura…-dijo cogiendo el móvil para comprobarlo (por enésima vez), sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Si necesitas llamar puedes hacerlo en el teléfono de recepción. Eso si funciona. A mí me costó el intento ayer tres veces poder llamar a Rossi.

Estaban en un caso en Colorado, en una zona rural, donde en esa época del año solía nevar en abundancia, y Hotch y Strauss habían ido a entrevistar al padre de una de las primeras víctimas, que era paralítico. A pesar del tiempo, era mucho más fácil que se movieran ellos.

Al volver, empezó a nevar con fuerza, tanto que era casi imposible seguir conduciendo. En medio de la nada, apareció un pequeño motel, en el que decidieron pasar la noche. Como habían llegado unas horas antes para ayudar con el caso, todavía no se habían registrado en un hotel, así que al menos, tenían sus bolsas de viaje con ellos.

Hubiera sido una imagen idílica, el motel era bastante acogedor (con una falsa chimenea en la habitación que se encendía apretando un botón y calentaba la estancia), y el bosque nevado justo detrás, si no hubiera sido porque nevaba con fuerza y no había una gota de cobertura.

En la recepción, una mujer de mediana edad los miró de arriba abajo, (con las gafas en la punta de la nariz), pero con aburrimiento, cuando entraron sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo y el abrigo. Le pidieron una habitación, y la mujer, hablando con desgana y mirándolos de reojo, les dijo que les daría la habitación del fondo, para que nadie los molestara, aunque eran los únicos clientes de momento. _En esta época del año, a menos de dos semanas de Navidad, y con este tiempo, no suele venir mucha gente por aquí._ Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

Más tarde esa noche, y después de comprobar por enésima vez que no tenían cobertura en el móvil, Hotch usó el teléfono fijo de recepción. La mujer le advirtió que no siempre funcionaba, pero no estaría de más que lo siguiera intentando. Y cuando Hotch empezaba a perder los nervios, Rossi por fin contestó. Su amigo le dijo que no se preocupara, se ocuparían del caso (a pesar de tener el tiempo en contra), y en cuanto fuera posible, puesto que los agentes de policía le habían dicho que de momento sería imposible ir, los irían a buscar. Que intentara sobrevivir a la ira de Strauss lo mejor que pudiera. Hotch rió para si mismo. Si él supiera…

-No quiero llamar, quiero que me llamen… -la oyó murmurar enfadada mientras tiraba el móvil encima de la cama y entraba en el baño.

Hotch sonrió. La entendía perfectamente (sobre todo por el día que era para ella), porque él también estaba harto de estar encerrado en ese pequeño motel, en medio de ninguna parte. El café era asqueroso, las tostadas que les habían dado en el desayuno estaban frías y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podrían darles para comer. Aunque era de agradecer que al menos les dieran algo, puesto que sería imposible salir a buscar comida con este tiempo.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Había dejado de nevar, y se le ocurrió una idea. Erin salió del baño y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio ponerse las botas y el abrigo.

-Ponte el abrigo y cálzate Erin, vamos a salir.

-¿Para qué? Estaremos a -2 grados ahí fuera, y hay nieve por todas partes. Al menos aquí estamos calientes -respondió malhumorada cogiendo de nuevo el móvil.

-Haz lo que te digo por una vez en tu vida, Strauss -le dijo Hotch, cogiendo su abrigo de encima del sillón.

La miró con diversión mientras la oía refunfuñar mientras se calzaba. Le arrebató el abrigo, le lanzó una mirada asesina y salió de la habitación. Hotch resistió el impulso de lanzar una carcajada, pero no quería enfadarla más.

La mujer de recepción (Patty), que parecía que siempre estaba ahí, apenas los miró cuando pasaron por su lado. Strauss salió a la calle, y sus pies se hundieron un poco en la nieve. Sintió cómo se congelaban su cara y sus manos por el frío. Se puso los guantes mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar con Hotch.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó malhumorada.

Justo en ese momento, una gran bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara. Se quedó paralizada un segundo, luego se quitó los restos de nieve, y vio cómo Hotch reía divertido.

-Oh, Hotchner, has cometido un gran, gran error -se agachó para formar una bola de nieve, pareciendo enfadada pero con un tono burlón en su voz.

Hotch corrió veloz antes de que la bola de nieve que le lanzó su jefa le diera en la cabeza, pero aún así, por la buena puntería de la mujer, le dio en la espalda. Después de esa primera, fueron muchas más. Corrieron riendo uno detrás del otro, escapando y tirándose bolas de nieve. No sabían quién perseguía a quién, pero ambos se lanzaron bolas de nieve divertidos.

En un momento en el que Erin estaba escapando después de bombardear a Hotch con una guerra de bolas, él la consiguió atrapar después de que ella tropezara. Se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiendo sus brazos para que no pudiera defenderse. Ambos estaban jadeando, pero sonriendo felices. Hotch se fijó en cómo brillaban sus ojos, en lo coloradas que estaban sus mejillas y su nariz, y en sus labios entre abiertos…Ella lo vio mirarla, encima de ella, con esa media sonrisa en su cara, y sus ojos que se perdieron en su boca…Estaban a escasos centímetros, y respiraban el aliento del otro…Sería tan fácil estirarse tan sólo un poco…

-Deberíamos entrar ya, creo que tengo cada parte de mi cuerpo congelada -dijo Hotch apartándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, ha sido divertido -respondió Erin intentando esconder la decepción que no sabía de dónde venía.

Entraron de nuevo en el motel, agarrados de la mano. Hotch no la soltó una vez que se levantaron y se sacudieron la nieve. Cuando entraron de nuevo en la habitación, él no se quitó el abrigo.

-Cámbiate y dúchate si quieres, vuelvo enseguida.

-Pero a dónde vas…

No quiso responder, salió sin más. Erin frunció el ceño, cogió ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño. Cuando salió un rato después, Hotch estaba frente a la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

-¿Aaron?

Se dio la vuelta sonriendo, con un pequeño plato en sus manos en el que había una pequeña magdalena de chocolate, coronada con una vela encendida.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erin! -sonrió acercándose a ella.

-Te has acordado…-susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, para evitar echarse a llorar.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿De verdad crees que iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños? Podría haberte felicitado al despertar, pero hubiera estropeado la diversión. Espero que te guste la magdalena, es lo único que Patty ha podido conseguir aquí, pero al menos tenemos algo. ¡Vamos, cierra los ojos, pide un deseo y sopla la vela!

Ella sonrió, e hizo lo que le pidió. Luego Aaron dejó el plato encima de la cómoda, la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso suave, pero lleno de amor. Juntó su frente con la suya.

-Siento que tengamos que pasar tu cumpleaños de esta forma. Cuando volvamos a casa, lo celebraremos en condiciones.

-Al menos estamos juntos…-murmuró Erin contra sus labios-. Lo mejor de este año has sido tú..

-Puedo decir lo mismo -volvió a besarla-. Espera, tengo algo para ti.

Erin se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su cara, mientras Aaron hurgaba en su bolsa de viaje. Sacó una cajita y se la entregó.

-¿Para mí? -Aaron asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Oh, Aaron es precioso.

Cuando abrió la caja, Erin vio un colgante de oro blanco, con una letra E, con diminutos diamantes a su alrededor. Lo tocó delicadamente con los dedos.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta. Gracias -lo besó brevemente antes de sacar el colgante de la caja.

Aaron se lo quitó de las manos, para ponérselo él. Ella se apartó un poco el pelo para facilitarle el trabajo. Luego le besó el cuello.

-Te queda perfecto.

-Tienes un gusto excelente para los regalos ¿sabes? -dijo ella tocando el colgante.

-Mmm, en realidad tengo un gusto excelente en general, por eso estoy contigo -murmuró con diversión contra su cuello.

-También estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Erin rió divertida cuando Aaron la tumbó en la cama y le hizo cosquillas. Y mientras sus manos se perdían bajo su ropa, y sus labios besaban su piel pálida, pensó durante un segundo que al final el día no iba a ser tan malo como parecía al despertar.

_Fin_


End file.
